A Happy Ending
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: As it turns out Yoite really doesn’t like being dead however it’s a little too late, or is it? Future mpreg AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: As it turns out Yoite really doesn't like being dead however it's a little too late, or is it? Future mpreg AU

**A Happy Ending**

From above Yoite watched his body disintegrate. He was nothing but a transparent mass of dust now. The killer floated down next to Miharu reaching out; his hand went right through his face. Scared he pulled back suddenly. "Yoite…" The child put the white scarf to his face. It was soft and wonderfully to touch. It was hand made from the heart for the people he cared about.

"Miharu."

"I'll never forget about you, Yoite." One tear rolled down his cheek on the left side. The scarf absorbed the tear leaving a little dark spot. "No! I promise myself I wouldn't! Damn it! Yoite wouldn't want me to cry." Of course that made more tears flowed down his face and onto the cloth.

Yoite's ghostly hand reached up to wipe a droplet away. Though his couldn't touch the boy he managed to feel the wet drop fall over his finger. One minute their was something wet rolling down his face and the next it was gone leaving only the trail of wetness it left. It maybe sound stupid but a warm sensation surrounded the king. He could tell it was his Yoite. The kira user gave off a sensation that was warmer then anyone else. A pair of jade eyes gazed over to were his friend was floating; sure he couldn't see him but he did sense it.

The student wiped his other tears away, it was stil noticeable the he jad cried. His red eyes slightly puffy and his tear stained cheeks. Miharu still leaned over the rocking chair, still holding the hand made muffler. Reaching out he felt the fabric of his sweater. The soft wool tickled his palm.

Foot steps on walking on dirt could be herd getting closer. He put his hand down as his group of friends trotting in. "Miharu while walk-" They immediately noticed the empty rocking chair with the clothing of their friend's in it.

"Oh, please tell me he's running around naked." Raimei muttered short of breathe. Gau felt a great sense of loss not nearly as much as Miharu but he was more upset. Raiko and Gau fought so hard for the assassin's life. Hanabusa and her room mate also walked over hearing the last few sentences of their conversation.

"He's gone." The ruler placed on a fake smile it seemed more like an evil smirk. Hanabusa gasped her hands flying to her mouth; the world seemed to stop everyone looking at the ground or off in the distance. More tears seemed to fall faster; the old woman embracing the small boy. "Please excuse me I need to collect my thoughts."

The group watched him brake away from the lady's hug and run to the direction of the toilet. It was still silent after that. Seki picked up the ball of string gazing at it like she was holding a human heart. Tobari walked over to his and place a hand on her shoulder.

Yoite felt his own tears he watched the expressions of his friends. The student and Seki were crying openly Gau successfully held his tears in however they all heard him sniffling. The assassin floated away from them checking on his beloved friend. Yoite was about to knock on the door but found that utterly ridiculous as his limb would just go through the door.

He peeked his head in making sure it was appropriate to enter. It was he walked into the bathroom and saw Miharu on the floor leaning against the sink. His green eyes were redder then before but he was no longer crying his tears running dry. The ninja just sat next to him not even trying to communicate; not touching him or talking just sitting.

"Miharu? Please come out." Of course it was Hanabusa talking not that the others were not leaning against the door with their ears pressed to it. The king did was he was told looking himself in the mirror before opening the door. The others grabbed him and pulled him out. "I made some food for us." His blank face scared the others badly it was more depressing then when they first met.

"I'll be there in a minute I have to use the restroom." Raimei said walking in the room. Yoite blushed and levitated out of there as quickly as possible.

"That was a close one wasn't it Yoite."

"Yeah." Wait, no one could see him. No one had that light voice either. Slowly he turned look at the one before him. A skeleton with glowing red eye sockets and bat like wings. "Who are you?"

"Or you really don't know me?!" It faked a gasp. "Well I'm Physiology Phil and I'm here to teach you about your body!" He placed on a fake grin making the other dead one glare. "You know you would think when someone has dies and a skeleton appeared before them they would know who they were without asking!" Clearly he felt insulted.

"Ok sorry, well where's your cape and scythe?"

"Well the scythe is in the tattoo shop, I'm having her painted a nice blood red. And I don't get the cloak till I actually am I certified Grim Reaper."

"You're an amateur?"

"Apprentice!"

"Well why are you here? I'm going to hell now?"

"Shockingly you're not-"

"Heaven?"

"No, let me finish talking-"

"Sorry." Phil glared.

"No your no-"

"Yes I am." Phil scowled at the smiling male. "I really am sorry Phil."

"Don't call me Phil! I'm a Grim Reaper call me Grim or something kinda scary."

"So amateur, am I your first?"

"Don't call me that! No your not! To become a certified reaper you must have a certain number of human that you sent to both heaven and hell. Most of the people I get are pure heats."

"Pure hearts?"

"Their people that get a second chance; like you your are a pure heart." Blue eyes widened.

"Me? I am?" He pointed to his chest for emphases. "There is no way I have a pure heart."

"I didn't say you "had" a pure heart I said you "are" a pure heart! Listen to others when they talk to you."

"What's the difference they sound the same?"

"Well if you had a pure heart you would be a saint which obviously you are not." If Grim had a tongue he would have stuck it out. "Being a pure heart means you have and our loved deeply. The qualification of one is that they normally have had a tragic past and have had no love growing up. Then they normally love someone purely and vice versa."

"Who loves me so purely?"

"Seriously? It's not oblivious to you?"

"Well I suppose Miharu loves everyone so purely as long as he can call them a friend."

"Oh boy, I don't even have eyes and I can see that he loves you more then anyone else. The reason I found you so fast was the warm feeling that a pure heart makes. Now don't you want to go back?" They floated to the living room area.

The gang eat their food in a tense air. "I don't know. Wouldn't it be best to only hurt them once?"

"You're acting pretty dumb for someone with a brain."

"What would I have to do?"

"Kill for us reapers." His mandible turned upwards in an evil smirk his eye seemed to burn brighter. This really didn't faze Yoite after all his would do anything for his friends. "Just kidding! Hahaha! Will have to see the big boss for what your task will be." He opened his bony hand a large six foot red scythe materialized in hand palm. "You thought I was lying, didn't you?"

"I really didn't care."

"Shut up and get on." Phil flew a head of them while the ninja just held on tightly to the shaft of the weapon. They were high up that Yoite if he was alive would have gotten a nose bleed. They flew straight through the clouds though neither one of them was drenched in water.

"Boss man you here?" The taller male didn't see anyone around but he didn't dare to move or speak.

"What do you want Grim?" A rather high pitched voice spoke. The clouds in front of them started to move till their was a large skull shaped cloud in the sky.

"I have brought a pure heart as you instructed." Phil bowed to his boss, Yoite felt himself become rather tense. He didn't want to bow for a cloud.

"Sora Koudou." He flinched inwardly. Oh how he hated that name. He looked up on the one who would pass judgment.

"For you to return you must-" He swallowed hard. "Write an assay on the meaning of life."

"…" On blue eye twitched. "What?!" The killer had no experience in something like that. Phil didn't see what the big deal was about all he knew was that the way Yoite was acting was funny.

"What's the big deal? Don't act like a baby in front of boss man."

"You will help him Grim."

"What?!"

"Don't talk back to me, you are responsible for him."

"But boss-"

"Silence! That is my judgment and that is how it will be! For disobedience you will play two hundred and six bone pick up." He looked back at the teenager "Good day to you Sora." The cloud started to pull apart till the skull was gone the shape of the clouds back to the wat they were before. Phil started to have spasm. Yoite didn't know what to do so he watched with a bit of fright as the skeleton fell apart.

"Phil?"

"I said don't call me that now help me!" Yoite floated over to him and started looking at the bones. With a frown he picked up the bones he could recognize first sitting cross leged.

"The toe bone connected to the heel bone. The heel bone connected to the foot bone…" Phil could have rolled his non existing eyes, he just sighed this was going to be a long day.

---

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes now to be continued with reviews! Did anyone notice in the last episode Miharu give Yoite the "I Love You" sign and not the Raimei goodbye sign. (When he goes out to buy his grandmother stuff.) Also when Yukimi gave him the lemonade recipe what address was written on the bottom? How could it be Sora's when he didn't even come up in any conversation. The only mention of Sora is when Yoite has an emotional brake down.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok what do we do from here?" Phil glided next to Yoite who was still sitting on his scythe.

"I don't know your suppose to do this on your own. For now why don't you just stalk your lover I know you will think of something." Yoite blushed.

"W-what?!"

"I know you want to call him that." He grinned.

"Shut up." They both headed towards Tobari's house, they were either sitting outside or in. The rocking chair was still outside and still had Yoite's clothes upon untouched. Everyone seemed crowed around Miharu who was clearly faking his emotions.

"Miharu." Seki called softly approaching the young boy.

"Yes?" He replied sweetly; she sat next to him outside.

"About Yoite's scarf I think he would like it if it was finished." The student blinked innocently having no idea where this was coming from. "I think we should all do a little something on it so it will be completed then embroider our names on the part we did."

"Yes, I think Yoite would love that." It was a small smile but at least it was a true one. The other smiled and agreed it was a great idea.

The transparent male from above smiled. A scarf that was made from their love and friendship. Oh, how he hoped it would keep his love warm at night. Yoite and Seki were the only ones with a decent ability to nit so the others had to be taught from step one.

Miharu tried his best and did a fine job. The others missed a stitch here and there but the also tried their hardest. The names went: Yoite which Miharu had stuck on them himself obviously. Next to him was Hanabusa, Tobari, Gau, Koichi and Raimei.

The kira user smiled; it was in deed a beautiful scarf even if the end was messed up slightly. The older woman made sure it didn't have any loose threads that would make it fall apart. All the threads were held together nicely. Seki wrapped the muffler around Miharu's neck.

He smile and breathed in the scented surrounded by the muffler. One would think all those scents that have messed up together and become one big bad smell but it didn't. He could smell each of his friends on their part of the scarf. His fingers traced overall the names on it. "It fits great; I love it so I'm sure Yoite loves it too." The others smiled feeling rather accomplished.

"As for his clothes why don't you take them Miharu. You'll probably grow into them soon." The boy nodded. He reached for the sweater Yoite always wore and folded it then his pants and his coat which was in another room along with his hat. The tall kira user had his own little room, it was pretty bland like the other room but still very nice. He hesitated before picking the head ware up and placing it on his head.

The ghost smiled. "How cute." Phil admitted. The phantom nodded in agreement. The hat was slightly to big and cover part of his face. The reaper walked over and stood next to his kid. "Do you doubt the boy loves you now? He's real careful with your stuff."

He shook his head now. "I never doubted Miharu for a second. He's so cute in my hat and with the scarf around his neck." Yoite blushed with his little confession.

"Yeah, I bet he'll probably never take it off. Ok enough talk about him and on to business, you need to start thinking about the meaning of life or your going to be like this forever and neither of us wants that. "

"The meaning of life?" He pounded the question for a while and ended up with nothing. "How about a clue?"

"Sorry I've got nothing. I'll I'm supposed to do is guide you so you don't go in the wrong direction."

"You can't push me into the right direction?" The skeleton shook he's head. "How often does a pure heart go wrong?"

"Not to many I guess three out of ten." The kira user nodded that wasn't bad odds. "I suppose I could motivate you if you wanted." The ninja put his full attention on the reaper and nodded.

He placed his bony finger on his chin to indicating he was thinking hard. "Hmmm, If you don't get this done then you won't ever see Miharu's beautiful child." Blue eyes widened.

"M-Miharu's c-child…?!" He felt pain hit his chest. His gloved hand clawed at his chest. "I-I bet they w-will be really incredible c-cute like him…"

"Oh yes very cute, beautiful light blue eyes they could almost glow in the dark like 'mine."

"From the m-mother of the c-child…?"

"Eh, more like the kid's father."

"So Miharu does move on, I knew he would." With each word Yoite got rather depressed. The motivating had the opposite effect.

"See didn't I tell you I knew I could motivated you."

"You didn't motivate me you made it much worse."

"What how?!"

"You're a very bad Grim Reaper!"

"Ouch kid you broke my none beating heart. Well if you're going to be like that all emotional then I'll leave!" With a "hmuph" Phil took his leave flying up with one bat of his wings and through the ceiling.

"I think it's best that I leave now my grandmother must be worried about me." Yoite's attention was back on the ruler and his friends. He hugged everyone the taller woman gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come back anytime!" Seki called out at the group of friends. The student held a bag filled with Yoite's clothes; the hat was on his head and the scarf around his neck. The other two Banten kids walked him home making sure he was safe. The ghost walked three steps behind looking at the ground.

"I'm home Grandmother."

"Welcome back." She notice the lack of life in his voice he was so happy when he left for his friend's house this morning. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later I'm kinda tired." She nodded and watched his slip into his room. She would ask about the new garments later. The killer followed taking a quite place in the corner of the room.

The short boy started to undress and get ready for bed. Blue eyes closed giving him respectful privacy. He didn't open them till he heard the bed move from Miharu's weight. One eye opened making sure he was dressed. He was dressed in Yoite's attire. The sweater and his pants really were too big but he didn't seem to care. The sweater could have been a nightie and the pants needed to be cupped up to his knee.

The scarf was right beside him, he planed on using it as a pillow same with the hat he was holding. "Miharu…" How could he ever feel anything other then love towards the small boy. His arm moved on its own heading down to touch his face. The ninja's other hand grabbed the one reaching towards his friend. It scared him, he wanted to take Miharu in his arms but he couldn't; he couldn't even feel the warmth of the skin of his hand. It was driving him crazy.

The boy jumped back when the other boy move on his bed. No he laid on his side his greenish red eyes closed. Shortly once Miharu was in his REM sleep his grandmother sneaked in. She sat next to him and rubbed his head.

The king moaned softly and whispered, "Yoite." Miharu was thinking about him?

"Remembering only hurts." The kira user whispered though he didn't know why since no one could hear him.

"I think I understand." She sigh slightly. "My little Miharu is growing up." She stroked his cheek and the phantom couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Next she touched the free part of the scarf. "I'm sure everything will be alright." The old woman leaned down to kiss his forehead then she got up and left.

"I think I really need to apologize to Phil. He was only trying to help me after all." His cold azure eyes glimpsed at the short boy before floating up into the clouds. He felt ashamed of himself for losing his composure like that. "Don't worry Miharu, I'm coming back for you."

---

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes now review! Did anyone notice that in episode 18 when Yoite is having his emotional brake down. He shouts "Sora never existed in the beginning" then Miharu gasps. I saw Miharu reached for him and grabbed his shirt's collar and pulled it a little and it seemed like he may have noticed the scar.


End file.
